Wireline Internet protocol (IP) provides efficient connectivity between remote devices. IP networks are implemented with routers that interconnect physically and logically separate network segments. In operation, the routers distinguish data packets according to network protocols and forward traffic according to network-level addresses utilizing information that the routers exchange among themselves to find the best path between network segments. As the status of routers change in the network, the routers exchange information to reroute traffic around congested or failed routers or to route traffic to a newly activated router.
Cellular and other wireless networks have been connected to IP networks in order to allow cellular phones and other mobile devices to communicate with remote devices over the IP network. A typical cellular network covers a contiguous area that is broken down into a series of cells. Each cell has a base station that provides a radio frequency (RF) link for cellular phones within the cell. As cellular phones move between cells, the calls are handed off between base stations to provide continuous coverage.
The base stations are managed by a base station controller which performs handoffs and other intercell operations. A mobile switching center is connected to the base station controllers and switches all traffic in the cellular network. A data interworking function provides connectivity from the mobile switching center to the Internet or other data network via circuit switched and packet switched data protocols.
Within conventional cellular networks, the mobile switching centers are vulnerable to overloading during peak traffic times which may cause traffic to be delayed and/or dropped. In addition, available bandwidth between the base stations, base station controllers, and mobile switching centers is unnecessarily used by redundant messaging between the nodes. Another problem is the relatively low speed and reliability of call handoffs between cells.